Laminated glasses have less fragments of broken glass scatter even when they are subjected to an external impact to break. Thus they are excellent in safety. Therefore, the laminated glasses are widely employed in automobiles, railway vehicles, aircraft, watercraft, buildings, and the like. The laminated glasses are manufactured by interposing an intermediate film between a pair of glass plates.
The following Patent Document 1 discloses, as one example of the intermediate film for laminated glasses, an intermediate film in which at least two synthetic resin composition layers are laminated. In this intermediate film, at least one outermost layer contains an ultraviolet absorber, and is formed of a synthetic resin composition not containing an organic infrared absorber. At least one other layer is formed of a synthetic resin composition containing an organic infrared absorber.